The Isle's Queen
by everdeen1234
Summary: Mal is struggling with her new life in AURADON and has found some harmful ways to cope. Jay comforts her understanding just how cruel their past was. As Mal and Ben's relationship begins to fail Mal runs back to the Isle running into the one person she thought she'd never see again. Slowburn/triggering topics/ malxharry/ malxben
1. Chapter 1

MPOV

My heart stopped as I saw what was in Ben's hand, my spellbook.

"What's this?"

Before I could stop myself a lie left my lips.

"speed reading spell… a blonde hair spell… cooking spell."

His voice grew colder with every flip of the page and the panic set in like ice in my veins.

Tears flooded my eyes as I began to cast a forgetting spell, until Ben's next words snapped me into reality.

I had truly tried to hex him, to make him forget.

"Are you trying to spell me right now?!" He yelled his eyes darkening with rage and hurt.

My voice was strained as I yelled at him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

With ease I turned the food into the sandwich it had been originally and stared into Ben's eyes.

"I'm not like you Ben, I have to go."

I pushed past the young king ignoring every time he called my name.

Each step seemed to tear my heart apart.

By the time I had got back to the dorm I was shaking. To my surprise Evie wasn't there the solitude being the only reason a sob escaped my lips.

The tears blurred my vision as I pulled a pack of cigarettes from under my mattress lighting it with magic.

The sobs slowed as I exhaled.

Evie and Jay were the only ones that knew of the habits that I still carried with me off the Isle. Even the ones I had tried so desperately to forget.

With a shaky hand I pressed the cigarette to my skin, hissing at the burn.

The pain helped dry my tears to help put air in my lungs.

Just as the skin began to turn red the door opened with a bang.

I could have sworn I locked it.

I looked up wincing as Jay's face softened with understanding and emotion.

"Mal give me the cigarette" Jay's calm husky voice said as he knelt in front of me. I shakily handed it over knowing Jay had seen me like this years before.

"I don't belong here Jay" I cried not meeting his eyes.

"Mal, please… look at me." He moved onto the bed pulling her against him.

I obeyed watching as the thief frowned and wiped away my tears.

"Mal I promised you if it came down to it I'd take you back to the Isle myself. I promised that before we even left the Isle, and I still mean it."

Jay stared into my eyes i knew they were vibrant green with emotion.

"Please Jay, I can't stay here. Evie, Carlos, even you belong here… I don't"

Jay cursed under his breathe with anger and pain.

I looked at him my mouth slightly parted in shock. .

"Jay?..."

The thief shook his head

"Mal if you go I'll go I made a promise and I meant every word of it. I miss the isle too… well some of it."

Unlike the other VKs Jay stood up to his father and took the punishments with ease.

He was like my older brother, always taking care of me feeding me when my mother starved me as a punishment and helping patch my wounds when I was beaten.

The thief pulled me away from my thoughts by running his hands through my hair.

I looked at him calmly kissing him chastitely as a thank you for caring.

On the Isle a kiss meant everything and nothing. It could be a thank you, or a sign of friendship. Or sometimes the kiss could be claiming.

I remember the kisses Evie and I used to share after waking up with nightmares.

The claiming bruising kisses me and Harry shared.

The ones for gratitude between the VKs.

And then there were the kisses I shared with Ben, they were longing and loving and they stopped time… or at least they used to.

"Mal!" The door flew open as Ben ran in.

I jumped away from Jay and looked at Ben in shock all the pain suddenly tearing me apart all over again.

The king's face turned into rage as he stared.  
"W-What is he doing here!?" Ben yelled taking things out of proportion.

"Ben it's not like that! It's an isle kiss" I said trying to make him hear reason this time.

I had tried to explain how things worked on the Isle before how we had different ways of showing emotion.

The idea was preposterous to Ben. The idea of expressing emotion through physical contact was taboo on Auradon, especially between friends.

Ben puffed up his chest and glared.

"Your lying! Now what are you doing? She isn't yours!"

Jay snarled. "I'm fixing the mess you made!"

I tried to catch Jay's arm as he jumped up but he had only gotten stronger since coming to Auradon.

"Jay! Ben!"

I jumped up and tried to get in between the two.

The thief grabbed the king and slammed his face into the door. Breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. Shock filled Jay's eyes as he looked at the young king realizing what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

MAl POV

I stood there stunned staring at Ben's blood on the wall where his face had struck the wall.

"Mal! Come on we have to go!"

Jay pulled my hand grabbing the bag I had previously packed with my belongings.

Seconds seemed like hours as we ran from the Castle.

We reached the isle at nightfall. The feel of crossing the border was unsettling.

The Isle was just as we left it trash littered the streets and homeless laid about some starved some injured.

"We once ruled here Jay… and I plan to take it back"

Jay smirked snatching a gold watch off a vendors stand without them noticing.

It was like second nature to him.

The feeling of freedom fell over me and I smiled.

"I will be Queen of the Isle again"

Jay and I walked back to my old apartment sitting beside me quietly as I thought.

"I'm not ready to face our parents, even if my mom is now a lizard… the others will try to make us serve them."

Jay tensed and nodded.

"We'll take back Maleficent's castle won't we?"

I snorted with amusement.

"Only when we are ready to face our parents"

After awhile I looked at Jay feeling numb.

"Nice job on the nose"

Jay's booming laughter filled the room as I began to come to life.

Already I felt like myself. The laughter coming easier as I thought less about the King.

"Jay?"

The thief looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"I need to get rid of this blonde hair"

He chuckled and pushed me.

"Then go! I'll stay here"

MPOV

After Dizzy did my hair I stood up smirking feeling the familiar confidence again.

"There I am"

Dizzy jumped up and down with pride.

"Viola"

I turned to her grinning my hand touching my hair.

"Viola indeed"

I handed her some cash happy about her enthusiasm.

She questioned the gesture but took it after i assured her she deserved it.

The door opened and I didn't bother to look just yet as I played with my hair in the mirror.

The bangs were a nice touch.

"Fork it over ya runt!"

That gravely voice sent chills down my spine. I knew that voice too well.

That voice had kept me up at night for days.

That was the voice that had played through my head during my first kiss with Ben.

Only one person could have that much power over me...

"Harry~" His name escaped my lips barely above a whisper.

I turned stiffening as Dizzy reluctantly handed over her money.

"Now the rest of it" he growled a smirk on his face as he drug his hook across the counter.

Dizzy obeyed scowling.

"Still running errands for Uma? Or do you keep what you steal?" I asked with mock innocence the way i used to talk to him to piss him off.

Harry whipped around his eyes lighting up as he saw me.

"Well, well, well… what a _nice_ surprise" he purred stepping close, his body looming over mine.

"Hi Harry" I smirked knowing the effect I used to have on him…. And the effect he had on me.

He stepped back only slightly, anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Mal knew Harry like she knew every page in her spell book. .

"Just _wait_ until Uma hears your back, she'll never give your land back"

I caught my eyes lingering on his lips for a moment.

The flicker of fire in his eyes told me he noticed.

I smirked making a popping noise with my gum as I moved closer.

The space between us almost non existent.

I could feel the heat of his body through my clothes.

Harry's eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lips.

"Oh, well, That's okay, cause I'll be taking it"

My heart sped up as I didn't dare back down. He wouldn't intimidate me.

His silver hook brushed against my neck sending chills down my spine and heat pooled in my stomach.

"I could hurt you" he snarled his lips touching my ear.

I grabbed the hook pushing it away.

"Not without her permission I bet"

Rage flickered in his eyes, he had killed people for eyeing his hook, and done much much worse to those that had dared touch his most prized possession.

With a smirk I stuck my chewed gum on the end of his hook and held back a laugh.

'Perhaps I had a death wish' the voice in my head mused

'or maybe I just want to ensure Harry will return'

Harry brought his hook up and bit the gum off his eyes widening with a challenge.

Harry began to back up his hook coming down violently on the counter knocking everything off.

As he disappeared from view the tension between us snapped and I was able to bring my eyes back to Dizzy who was mumbling unhappily about cleaning.

I walked off shaking with anger and the heated memories from the past.


	3. Chapter 3

BEN POV

I groaned dealing with another stack of paperwork. The tick of the clock driving me insane as I tried to concentrate.

Mal kissed Jay.

I had yelled at Mal for being herself.

The papers in my head fell to the desk as a knock at the door startled me.

"Go away"

I groaned as the door opened anyways.

My eyes met Evies instantly and suddenly I was standing

A billion questions were on my tongue but none left my lips.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle"

Evie's eyes were rimmed in red, tears already dried.

An unimaginable sadness was in her eyes.

She handed me my ring and a note with the words "Goodbye" scrawled across them.

"This is my fault!"

I slammed my hands on the desk.

"This is my fault. I blew it."

My words came faster the more I panicked.

"She was under so much pressure lately instead of being understanding I just went all beast on her!"

I was yelling now my heart pounding with fear of losing her.

"I blew it"

Evie touched my arm to calm me.

"I have to go there and apologize!"

I said standing tall with determination

"I have to go there and beg her to come back"

Evie stomped her foot with an impatience that reminded me of a parent listening to a child screaming.

"And you'll never find her!"

Evie grabbed his arm her lip set in a firm line.

"You need to know the Isle... and how it works and…."

She looked up with realization.

"You have to take me with you."

"Yes!" I said grabbing her arms tightly.

Evie winced and I backed off.

"I mean… if you want to"

Evie shook her head and sighed.

"Yes Mal is my best friend"

She then faced the window staring out to the Isle of the Lost.

"We'll need to bring Carlos too… I think Jay left with Mal. There's safety in numbers and none of us are popular over there right now." She stared off into space before looking back as the young King winced with guilt at the reminder of Jay.

"First off you can't go there looking like this"

Evie grabbed my arms leading me out of my office.

MPOV

I made it back to the apartment without running into trouble.

Or at least I had thought.

A shadow came out of the darkness pulling me back and pushing me against the wall.

"Nnnh! Get off me!" I growled.

"Now now lassy, here I thought you liked when I pinned ye down"

The voice made me go still.

"Harry" I gasped more a of a plea than a statement.

His dark chuckle took my breath away.

"Where's your royal plaything? Hmm"

I winced at his question but answered anyways.

"I left him behind"

The pirate squeezed my wrists as he held them above my head.

"Don't tease me Harry or I just might invite you upstairs" I purred.

"Minx" He growled kissing me hungrily.

I ran my nails down his back gaining just enough leverage to flick my tongue in his mouth.

He was just as I remembered each kiss felt like wildfire.

Our tongues battled for dominance as my legs moved to wrap around his torso.

He bit my lip before pulling away for air.

His mouth tasted like cinnamon candy and his hair was dried bits of salt from the sea dried in the unruly curls.

I tugged his hair groaning as he pulled back.

I didn't want to face his questions…...

"Can he kiss you like that?" Harry purred as Mal caught her breath.

"Let me guess he doesn't know the first thing about pleasing a woman…"

Mal glared at Harry. "You know it's not like that over there"

"Yes yes, everyone is so _moral_ on Auradon" he said his eyes playful even though his voice showed disgust.

Harry leaned into my body. I could feel his arousal but chose to ignore it. "Tell me Mal, was it all an act? The ballgowns? The king?" He mentioned Ben with disdain jealousy flashing in his eyes before disappearing. "Some of it… I'm still not a fan of the dresses but they make Evie happy… she then looked away. With Ben... " She blinked away tears. "I lied at first… I hexed him and used him.. But I began to care… but he didn't love the real me." She whispered. "So I guess it was a lie... "

.

Harry let her slide down the wall with a knowing smile. Harry caressed my face with the cool silver hook. "I think we have company" he purred before turning around to face Evie, Carlos, and Ben.

Ben stood beside the other Vks his eyes hardened.

"Mal" he said barely above a whisper his fists clenching.

Harry smirked before slipping off into the night.

"Goodnight little dragon" Harry chuckled.

I looked from face to face realizing Ben heard everything I had said about him.

Feeling burning tears fill my eyes I turned and ran upstairs into my apartment where Jay was.

Jay jumped up and ran over to me.

"Mal what is it?"

I gasped softly trying not to hyperventilate.

"Ben's back… Harry caught me off guard…"

The gate to the apartment opened and Evie's calm voice filled the air.

"Not to mention Ben caught you making out with Hook"

Evie frowned but her eyes softened at the sight of my tears.

"Oh Mal, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

I looked down and sighed.  
"You were so happy I wasn't going to ruin that for you."

Evie hugged me tightly.  
"Can Ben come up now? It's not safe for him to be in the streets"

I nodded and walked over to the pipe that helped us communicate from upstairs.

"Carlos? Ben? Come up"

The gate never opened and my heart began to race.

"Dammit Carlos"

I raced down the stairs running right into Gil, falling backwards.

Just before I could fall on my ass Gil grabbed my arm pulling me up.

He smiled his eyes glistening with joy.

"Uma sent me to tell you that we have Ben! She said to meet her alone or Harry will hook em."

He laughed nervously and then seemed to remember something.

"OH! Meet her at the Chips place"

He then turned walking off humming softly.

I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around.

"God guys! Don't sneak up on me"

Evie and Jay descended the stairs.

I shook off their questions silencing them.

"Ben's captured and if I don't come alone Hook will kill him."

"No Mal!" Jay said rather loudly.

"Mal it's a trap" Evie tried to reason.

"She needs to go guys!" Carlos' voice came from the end of the allyway.

He walked up limping a scowl on his face.

"Bastards attacked me and took Ben."

Carlos got closer to what little light there was.

The other VKs gasped as the light illuminated blood coming from his nose and lip.

"Uma's dead" I said in a deadly calm tone.

The other VKs looked worried as I turned to walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so sorry. I posted the wrong chapters and now I'm fixing it. Thank you so much for your kind comments.**

MAl POV

I made it back to the apartment without running into trouble.

Or at least I had thought.

A shadow came out of the darkness pulling me back and pushing me against the wall.

"Nnnh! Get off me!" I growled.

"Now now lassy, here I thought you liked when I pinned ye down"

The voice made me go still.

"Harry" I gasped more a of a plea than a statement.

His dark chuckle took my breath away.

"Where's your royal plaything? Hmm"

I winced at his question but answered anyways.

"I left him behind"

The pirate squeezed my wrists as he held them above my head.

"Don't tease me Harry or I just might invite you upstairs" I purred.

"Minx" He growled kissing me hungrily.

I ran my nails down his back gaining just enough leverage to flick my tongue in his mouth.

He was just as I remembered each kiss felt like wildfire.

Our tongues battled for dominance as my legs moved to wrap around his torso.

He bit my lip before pulling away for air.

His mouth tasted like cinnamon candy and his hair was dried bits of salt from the sea dried in the unruly curls.

I tugged his hair groaning as he pulled back.

I didn't want to face his questions…...

"Can he kiss you like that?" Harry purred as Mal caught her breath.

"Let me guess he doesn't know the first thing about pleasing a woman…"

Mal glared at Harry. "You know it's not like that over there"

"Yes yes, everyone is so _moral_ on Auradon" he said his eyes playful even though his voice showed disgust.

Harry leaned into my body. I could feel his arousal but chose to ignore it. "Tell me Mal, was it all an act? The ballgowns? The king?" He mentioned Ben with disdain jealousy flashing in his eyes before disappearing. "Some of it… I'm still not a fan of the dresses but they make Evie happy… she then looked away. With Ben... " She blinked away tears. "I lied at first… I hexed him and used him.. But I began to care… but he didn't love the real me." She whispered. "So I guess it was a lie... "

.

Harry let her slide down the wall with a knowing smile. Harry caressed my face with the cool silver hook. "I think we have company" he purred before turning around to face Evie, Carlos, and Ben.

Ben stood beside the other Vks his eyes hardened.

"Mal" he said barely above a whisper his fists clenching.

Harry smirked before slipping off into the night.

"Goodnight little dragon" Harry chuckled.

I looked from face to face realizing Ben heard everything I had said about him.

Feeling burning tears fill my eyes I turned and ran upstairs into my apartment where Jay was.

Jay jumped up and ran over to me.

"Mal what is it?"

I gasped softly trying not to hyperventilate.

"Ben's back… Harry caught me off guard…"

The gate to the apartment opened and Evie's calm voice filled the air.

"Not to mention Ben caught you making out with Hook"

Evie frowned but her eyes softened at the sight of my tears.

"Oh Mal, why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

I looked down and sighed.  
"You were so happy I wasn't going to ruin that for you."

Evie hugged me tightly.  
"Can Ben come up now? It's not safe for him to be in the streets"

I nodded and walked over to the pipe that helped us communicate from upstairs.

"Carlos? Ben? Come up"

The gate never opened and my heart began to race.

"Dammit Carlos"

I raced down the stairs running right into Gil, falling backwards.

Just before I could fall on my ass Gil grabbed my arm pulling me up.

He smiled his eyes glistening with joy.

"Uma sent me to tell you that we have Ben! She said to meet her alone or Harry will hook em."

He laughed nervously and then seemed to remember something.

"OH! Meet her at the Chips place"

He then turned walking off humming softly.

I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around.

"God guys! Don't sneak up on me"

Evie and Jay descended the stairs.

I shook off their questions silencing them.

"Ben's captured and if I don't come alone Hook will kill him."

"No Mal!" Jay said rather loudly.

"Mal it's a trap" Evie tried to reason.

"She needs to go guys!" Carlos' voice came from the end of the alleyway.

He walked up limping a scowl on his face.

"Bastards attacked me and took Ben."

Carlos got closer to what little light there was.

The other Vks gasped as the light illuminated blood coming from his nose and lip.

"Uma's dead" I said in a deadly calm tone.

The other Vks looked worried as I turned to walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

MAL POV

I walked into Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop. The smell inside was awful and I couldn't help but scrunch my nose.

"I'm Backkkk" My voice didn't waver as I stared at the Captain. Uma slammed a tray down on a customers table when she saw me. Her eyes lit up with a challenge as I smirked.

"Loser party of one, right this way please" Uma called back walking over to an empty table before kicking a chair at me. I caught it turning it around with a slam before sitting down. That only seemed to entertain Uma more.

"The place still stinks" I said dryly

"Oh I'm sorry we're down a butler today… _princess_ "

Uma giggled and pulled a chair up for herself.

"Where is he?" I said calmly losing my patience.

"You know I've dreamed of this."

Her voice got louder drawing attention with her resentment.

"You wanting something from me and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook"

She eyed me up and down her eyes moving slowly across my torso before coming back to my eyes.

I smirked

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me. I haven't given you a thought since I left."

That did it. Uma slammed her hands onto the table.

"Obviously" She huffed.

"You have your perfect little life don't you?"

She was yelling now.

"Doesn't She?!"

The others cheered.

"While we're twenty years into a garbage strike"

Uma muttered.

I had had enough with her showy manner and couldn't contain my impatience any longer.

"You got a score to settle with me? Game on! I see no need to bring Ben into this"

Uma laughed and sat down at the table shrugging.

"Even if it is a little unnecessary I'm sure Harry is having fun keeping him captive. I bet that's just killing you isn't it?"

"Let's make a deal, you win you get the king…"

Mal put her arm on the table listening to Uma.

"Don't you want to know what I get if I win?"

I rolled my eyes pushing harder on her arm.

"Still dreaming"

Uma smirked.

"Start on three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We began to arm wrestle my eyes never leaving hers as I focused.

"You know that whole princess act? I never bought it for a second. You can slap a tiara on a villain but your still a villain."

I grinned.

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but your still shrimpy"

I giggled as she lost focus for a moment.

Uma pushed harder before speaking.

"If I win you bring me the wand"

That one sentence caused me to loose focus and in one moment I had lost.

BEN POV

I woke up tied to a post on a… pirate ship?

The smell of salt water assaulted me as I strained against the ropes.

"Well it seems pretty boys awake"

The guy mal had been with in the ally was in front of me.

The hook in his hand must have meant he was Harry Hook son of Captain Hook.

The silver hook lifted my chin up and I winced at the cold metal.  
"You know Mal never really belonged to you" Harry smirked as I glared.  
"And who are you?"

Harry feigned hurt.

"Mal never talked about me?" He smirked.

"No matter. I'm Harry Hook and Mal is mine."

He smiled at my discomfort.

"In every sense of the word" he purred.

My inner beast took over and I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips.  
"Yet somehow she still left you here"

Harry growled and slammed his hook into the wood above my head.

"Yet she was begging me to take her in the alleyway, probably would 'ave if you hadn't of ruined our fun"

Harry's eyes were wild.

I glared but kept my mouth shut knowing it'd be stupid to push the guy further.

Yet Harry didn't stop.

He made sure to tell me every single detail of Mal's body and just how much joy he felt seeing me squirm.

"You could never make Mal the princess you desire. She's wilder than you will ever know."

Harry grew quiet as he spoke the next sentence.

"Mal was queen of the Isle, at times her cruelness rivaled her mothers. She was and never will be a princess of Auradon, she will forever be a _wicked_ queen."

The pirate disappeared from view and I let out a growl from deep in my chest.

It couldn't be true.

Mal couldn't have been a killer… could she?

Ben's eyes began to grow heavy with exhaustion the ropes binding him were the only thing holding him upright.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize at how short this chapter is! Also sorry about the weird time skip. Once the VKs leave the Isle the story will become more Harry x Mal**

MAL POV

I stormed out of the rank smelling shop. My eyes must have been glowing because everyone in my path ran.

By the time I got to the apartment I was seething. "She won't give Ben back without Fairy Godmothers wand."

I ignored everyone's protest as I hit the wall.

"Wait! Carlos your 3D printer!"

He looked up and smiled.

"A phony wand in my sleep!"

Evie frowned.

"But the second they test it she'll know its fake."

I thought for a moment.

"Then we get Ben out really fast. We get some kind of diversion"

Jay smiled.

"Smoke bombs!"

Evie smiled.

"That's perfect! I'll get the chemicals and bleach from Tremaines place."

Evie then got distracted talking about my hair and we giggled like old times before I noticed the other VKs staring.

"Right Carlos, Jay you meet us at pirates bay no later than noon."

I cleared my throat.

"And losing is not an option. Because we're _Rotten_ "

The others smiled

"To the Core"

MAL POV (TIME SKIP)

We met the guys at the edge of the Isle just before noon.

"Lonnie?"

The girl smiled hugging me immediately

"I forced them to bring me"

Jay pulled weapons out of the trunk of the limo.

He handed me a sword and frowned.

"It's time"

The VKs and I walked towards Pirate Bay with a scowl on our faces.  
This meant war and Uma wouldn't come away unharmed.


	7. Chapter 7

MAL POV

The VKs and I reached the ship.

Gil called out to the crew of our arrival a vicious grin covering his usual childlike expression.

This was how you knew he was excited, the fear fueled him.

Harry smirked. "Welcome!"

Uma walked closer grinning. "Finally"

The VKs and I stood on the docks with our arms crossed as the pirate crew watched us.

Uma inched closer to the edge of the ship her eyes watching my every move.

The Captain eyed me up and down with a grin before she met my eyes.

"Let's get this party started!' She giggled threatening Ben.

I smiled without fear as I traded insults with Uma.

"We'll find out who's baddest of them all… Won't we Uma"

My eyes must have been glowing because the Captain tensed up.

Uma was angry and it was evident as she let Harry move past her to threaten Mal.

I tensed my hand tightening on the dagger I held. Harry smirked and I looked at Uma doing my best to ignore him.

"Okay look! This is your last chance give me the king and I won't rip you limb from limb while your crew watches."

"So that's your plan? To threaten me? You aren't Queen of the Isle anymore Mal!"

Harry inched closer to me his arm snaking around Uma.

He was furious and it changed his features.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him!

Matter of fact~ Make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him!

And if he even starts to slip I'll eliminate him!"

Harry let the hook slide down my face a shiver threatening to consume me.

I looked away from his beautiful eyes and focused on what I had come here for.

Uma pulled Harry away with jealousy before kissing the pirate with a smirk.

Harry turned on his heel returning to the plank his hook pressed into Ben's neck as a final threat.

Jay inched closer to me his hand on my lower back for comfort.

Harry's eyes were crazed as he noticed and nudged the King closer to the end of the plank.

"I defeated my own mother and don't think I won't kill every single one of you!"

My voice got louder as I stepped closer to Uma.

"Just because I left the Isle does not mean I'm no longer the Queen."

Taking a deep breath I grabbed Uma by the neck lifting her off the ground.

"Return the king now!"

Once the girls face paled with fear I dropped Uma to the ground.

I didn't have to turn around to know the other VKs were smiling.

Uma screamed in rage but her crew wasn't listening to her.

They were watching the us.

BEN POV

The VKs looked terrifying as they stood there on the docks.

Their moves were slow and seductive no uncertainty or fear there.

Mal's eyes were cold and calculating, her nose flared in an animalistic snarl.

She smirked and I looked at the others in shock.

Carlos and Jay were the farthest away their bodies resting on a wood railing.

Carlos looked like a spring coiled too tight.

His muscles were tense as he watched the pirate crew behind Uma.

Jay had a cold look in his eyes as he gripped the wood railing.

I could only imagine how angry he was.

Evie and Lonnie inched closer to Mal.

Evie was relaxed in a way he never could have imagined.

She was beyond pissed and the look in her eyes said it all.

She was imagining murdering everyone here.

Even Lonnie had a deadly look in her eyes.

But Mal was the most different of all. She was grinning everything about her screamed evil.

From the set of her jaw to the way she spoke.

This was not the Mal he knew. She was cold and cruel.

She was the Queen Harry mentioned before.

Mal's voice caught his attention once more.

"This is MY territory!"

Uma flinched slowly moving to get up off the floor.

"Careful princess I'm not afraid to kill the king"

Mal grabbed Fairy Godmother's wand and gestured towards Ben.

"Trade Now!"

Uma giggled.

"Test the wand first."

Mal screamed in rage and flicked the wand at Duke, Carlos' dog.

"Speak dog"

The animal whimpered before whispering.

"Does this vest make me look fat?"

Uma laughed and reached for the wand.

The sea witch growled as Mal stepped back.  
"Give the Wand! Give it!"

Mal gripped the captains wrist with bruising force.

"Give me Ben!"

Her voice was chilling.

Uma looked at Harry signaling him to bring me over to Mal.

Harry did so reluctantly. The pirate bruising my arms every time he grabbed me.

He kicked me to my knees before Mal.

The Queen of the Isle smiled her eyes glowing green as she smiled.

"Ben~"

Harry growled as Uma pointed to the ropes on my wrists.

"I never get to have _any_ fun!"

The pirate growled as he drew his sword.

He swung the blade with ease cutting the binds that so easily could have been the back of my head.

But he wouldn't do that… not with Mal standing here. Right?

Evie ran over and pulled me away as Mal watched Harry closely.

"You don't have to be loyal to her anymore Harry."

The dragon queen's voice was softer but still held the same power.

The pirate glared and ran his hands through his hair tugging it as he watched the girl before him.  
"Just so you can leave again?!"

Harry turned walking back onto the ship as Uma laughed.

"Goodbye _Princess_ " Uma giggled as the others ran away.

Just as they reached the pipe leading to the edge of the Isle Uma screamed in rage.

"You do NOT get to win everytime!"

The VKs chuckled leading me ahead.

MAL POV

Harry's eyes haunted me and I couldn't help but shiver.

Evie noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand for reassurance.

"Please come with us…" Evie looked away from me and her voice broke as she tried to speak.  
"I can't go back without you."

I nodded knowing it wouldn't be wise to stay on the Isle without the other VKs not with the target painted on her back.

"Okay I'll go"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for all the deleting and re-uploading I made a few errors and posted things out of order.**

MAL POV

As we got back to Auradon Evie tried to pull me away from the group knowing that I was holding back tears.

"Wait! You two always run off and I'm sick of it. We are your family too" Carlos grabbed Mal's arm and had the group sit down.

I smiled softly as he made a comment about trying to start girl talk.

"I just don't feel like myself here… Ben doesn't seem to understand the real me."

Tears began to fill my eyes and Jay looked slightly uncomfortable.

"And seeing Harry again… it brought back feelings I had tried to convince myself weren't there"

Evie nodded and began to play with my hair as the tears fell.

"I love Harry… and Ben… but I can't have either of them. And… and the pain of the past… of our parents and all the memories haunt me in my sleep.."

I took off my jacket revealing new and old scars, some I'd rather forget.

"The habits are coming back and I don't feel strong enough to stop it... "

Jay and Carlos moved closer and held me.

"Then we'll be strong enough for you… hell I'll be strong enough for all of us." Jay said a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Cocky bastard" Evie laughed laying her head against my shoulder, the girl's hair tickled my cheek but I ignored it.

Evie leaned over shoving Jay playfully.

"You don't need to keep up an act for anyone Mal. We are the kids from the Isle and it's okay if we show that." Evie said before grabbing my hand.

Carlos smiled. "We definitely can't fake it."

We all laughed watching as Carlos stood up smiling.

"I'm going to go ask Jane out." He stood tall and walked off towards the gardens.

Evie then stood up saying something about altering a dress before walking off.

The only one left was Jay.

He had a tenderness in his eyes that was so rarely there.

"Go to Coutillion tonight, just try. Mal, if Ben isn't smart enough to love you then I'll drive you back to the Isle myself. Or anywhere you want to go really."

He chuckled and looked at me.

"I hear Agrabah is kinder to street rats now"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Shutup Jay" I said with a softer tone than usual.

The thief helped me up and I said a quiet thank you before heading back to the dorm room.

As I got to he dorm room I smiled.

Evie and Doug were in a compromising position making out.

Evie was sitting on her desk with Doug standing in front of her, from the small gasps coming from Evie, she must have been enjoying it.

"Somebody's been busy" I laughed stepping into the room.

Evie broke apart glaring at me fiercely. Meanwhile Doug's face grew redder with embarrassment.

"Mal, just because we are in Auradon does not mean I won't poison you"

I couldn't help but snicker.  
"Promise?"

Evie rolled her eyes and unzipped a bag holding my dress.

"Come on let's see how the dress looks"


	9. Chapter 9

**Within the next month I'll be resuming classes meaning I will only be posting once a week.**

MAL POV

The ship was decorated beautifully in Royal blue and yellow. Well I guess by beautiful I mean completely covered in sparkly fabric and silks. It was nowhere near my style but it was good… for an Auradon party.

Though as I looked around at the party before me I couldn't help but smile.

This was my cotillion…..

Well mine and Ben's if he still wanted me.

I walked down the stairs as Lumiere presented me. With a deep breath filling my lungs I began to descend the steps my eyes meeting Evie's. She had tears in her eye, I guess that meant I looked stunning. The VKs began to cheer and clap for me and my eyes met Carlos'.

Jane was holding onto his arm smiling at me looking away occasionally to make sure everything was running smoothly.

The former King suddenly moved to escort me down the remainder of the stairs.

As he reached his wife, the two former leaders complimented me and told me just how important I was to Ben.

I smiled and made small talk just in time for Evie to come and rescue me.

We walked off giggling as we turned to watch Lumiere present Ben.

Ben descended the steps smiling when his eyes fell on me he began to apologize.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain."

As the words left his lips Uma walked out in a beautiful ball gown her hair decorated with seashells and jewels.

Two figures moved to her side joining arms with either side of her.

All the air seemed to leave my lungs as I noticed who the two males were. Harry and Gil led Uma down the staircase, both dressed in suits.  
Harry's suit was dark red with black lining and his silver hook peaked out from under the wrist cuffs, the tails of the suit came out much similar to his leather coat that he normally wore.

Gil was in a brown and beige suit cut in a way that was almost military like.

The three of them may have been dressed up but there was a wildness in their eyes that screamed danger.

I stepped back with a small gasp. "Ben?"

The young King moved escorting Uma down the rest of the stairs to the main floor.

"I'm sorry Mal, just something happened to me on the Isle" He looked at Uma smiling. "To us"

I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs.

"What are you trying to say?"

It took a moment to realize I had been the one to say it.

Ben looked at me as if confused for a moment.

"I'm saying…"

Uma finally looked at me smiling.

"It was love!"

It felt as if I was drowning, as if there was no air to breath in.

"Mal breathe"

A warm hand squeezed my own… it must have been Evie.

"Ben… You'd go back for her?"

The King finally broke his gaze with Uma and looked at me.

"Actually he didn't have too. I dove through the barrier before it closed… and I'm an excellent swimmer."

I looked at her and tensed.  
She wouldn't stop interrupting him.

Vaguely I could here Jane yelling at somebody but my mind was stuck on what was in front of me.

Ben was holding Uma close to him smiling at her and whispering sweet nothings.

Carlos came over to my other side grabbing my free hand. The smaller VK was glaring at Ben with a coldness I hadn't seen from him since the first time we left the Isle.

Evie tugged me away only pausing because of something Lumiere said.

"And now I present the gift made by Ben for _his_ Lady Mal"

I turned to look as the silk curtain fell.

Gasps could be heard around me… I wonder if one of them was my own.

Before everyone was a rather large stained glass piece of Ben and I.  
I was clad in a wicked purple dress that reminded me of my purple leather jacket.

"Ben's spelled" I whispered to Evie who tensed.

The realization came upon me suddenly and I wanted to hurt Uma.

He wouldn't have hurt me in such a public way otherwise… right?

The stained glass was of me… not Auradon me… but the real me.

"Evie… That's me!" I turned to Uma.

"He knew who I was. Part Isle. Part Auradon!"

My eyes moved to watch Ben and I stepped closer to him.

He was captivated by the stained glass piece unable to look away even as Uma called his name.

"Ben"

The King slowly looked down at me and I kissed him with all the love I had.

Ben barely moved as I kissed him as if he didn't fully notice I was there.

Uma grabbed me and pushed me away, I only stumbled slightly falling into Evie who steadied me with grace.

"Cover That!" Uma screamed at Lumiere.

Lumiere sneered with disgust.

"I will not!"

She then turned to Ben saying something about her having a present.

Ben nodded and looked out at the crowd. His voice was formal and unwavering a tone you would only hear from Ben during council meetings.

"As for my present for Uma, I will be bringing down the barrier between The Isle of The Lost and Auradon permanently!"

Everyone gasped and Fairy Godmother gripped her wand tighter.

"Fairy Godmother if you will" Ben said looking at the Fairy.

"I most certainly will not!" She cried with defiance.

Uma turned swiftly. "He's your king _Obey Him_!"

Fairy Godmother gasped her eyes burning with anger and disgust I hadn't thought possible from the gentle voiced woman.

"Son!" The former King said softly.

"NOT NOW DAD!"

I couldn't help but jump at Ben's sudden outburst.

Evie gripped my hand harder and I looked at her finally.

"I guess my love wasn't enough to break it… It wasn't true love."

Evie looked at me with a sadness that made my stomach turn. I looked away unable to bare her gaze.

Just as I looked away a flash of red and brown caught my attention.

Harry and Gil were moving over to Uma.

"Uma that's enough!"

Harry said with a sigh tugging on his hair. It was a habit from childhood and he did it when fighting his emotions whatever they may be.

"You've clearly let the power go to ye'r head. If the Fairy won't listen to the King then she's useless to us. Just take the wand!"

Uma growled and stepped up to Harry.

He looked down at her for a moment taking a deep breathe.

"You will not question my authority!"

Harry looked over at me and mouthed the two words that changed everything.

"I'm sorry"

The pirate then swung his hook down at Uma ripping Ursala's necklace off.

Ben fell to his knees blinking rapidly.

The golden locket was now on the ground abandoned.

"Guard's seize them!"

Uma dove for the locket grabbing it and running for the edge of the boat.

Harry and Gil stayed put watching a vivid and completely spell free Ben.

The King stood up running after Uma as I turned to Harry.

I could tell it was taking everything in their nature to not fight back.

Harry and Gil both were tense trying to look as submissive as possible fearing an Isle like punishment.

The pirated had his arms behind his back a guard holding the pirates wrists together painfully close.

I winced slightly hoping the pirate hadn't noticed.

"Harry… you saved him."

Harry looked up his greyish white eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Uma stole my father's ship… mutiny was only fair"

The pirate then whispered something so only I could hear.

"Besides seeing you so weak is... pathetic" he said the last word cautiously before anger flashed in his eyes.

"You shouldn't shed tears over someone that didn't run to you the moment the spell was broke."

He referred to Ben with such disgust and rage I was left speechless.

I nodded slowly taking in his words as the pirate was escorted away.

He seemed careful of his words

"He can't bare to see my cry?"

I whispered more to myself than anyone else… not that anyone was listening.

"Uma NO!"  
Ben's voice brought me out of my haze as I turned to see her jump off the ship.

She had turned into her natural form I'd guess by the amount of shocked cries and gasps.

After all it made since now that she wasn't trapped as a human within the Isle's barrier.

I growled in anger as she lost balance.

Seems Uma was gonna give them hell.

I ran over to Ben and grabbed his arm trying to reassure him as the other VKs tried to keep the crowd away.

"Show Auradon who you really are Mal… or should I say _Queen_?" I growled and gripped the rails harder feeling the surge of my magic.

It was all around me like electricity raising the hair on my neck.

"Mal?" I heard Jay but I couldn't pull away from the power.

It was all around me and all I needed to do was touch it.

Just like Maleficent had always said the magic would consume me once I finally accepted it.

I could feel the current run through my veins and I gasped my back arching and my arms rising slightly.

"Back up" I managed to grit out as the magic cloaked me.

It was like all of my senses disappeared and I couldn't feel a thing as I floated in the magic.

Screams made me freeze and I opened my eyes to see they were terrified of me.

I was a dragon.

With a swift jump I was off the ship flying above Uma.

The memories of what she had done hit me and my vision turned red.


	10. Chapter 10

BEN POV

Mals body became green smoke rising and rising til a dragon began to form and solidify turning purple.

"Holy shit!" I heard Carlos say.

Vaguely I noticed Jane chastising him for his language.

An animalistic roar caught my attention.

It had come from Mal.

Mal was a dragon.

The purple beast swooped down breathing fire here and there before trying to light Uma ablaze.

Uma screamed in rage and began to lash out with her tentacles.

Mal avoided them easily but it seems the ship was becoming collateral damage.

Uma and Mal fought with such rage that everyone watching appeared to be uncomfortable. They all seemed to realize that this was more than just a fight between good and evil.

I called out to Mal when I saw the fire graze Uma's arm leaving a nasty burn.

The dragon barely seemed to notice me as I cried out only furthering my worry.

A growl began to build up in my chest and I began to shake.

"NOOO!"

My cry was animalistic and it made the two VKs pause.

Without thought I threw my crown down and dove into the water.

"Uma! Mal! That's enough!" I yelled. "Guys stop this isnt the answer! The fighting has got to stop nobody wins this way we have to listen to each other and respect each other. I know that it's hard but we have to be brave enough to I know you want what is best for the Isle help me make a difference."

Uma looked at me with apprehension before handing my class ring back before looking away with guilt and disgust. Mal growled in warning before I grabbed the ring. Probably to protect me.

"You did the right thing Uma" the Sea witch shook her head and swam off leaving me and a dragon Mal.

I looked over at Mal and then swam back to the ship. Jay thankfully had a rope ladder there for me.

MAL POV

I snorted as Ben went turned away from me without saying a word.

Slowly I moved and landed on the ship feeling the surge of magic surround me as I returned to my natural form.

My skin seemed to tingle with the lingering magic. Seeing Evie's smug look I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know you could do that."

I smirked.

"I know right? That makes two of us"

I looked over to Ben but the King couldn't meet my eye.

"Ouch…" The voice in my head mumbled.

Evie ran over to meet me saying something to Ben about needing to head back to the school now.

I nodded knowing deep down that I couldn't pretend to be Ben's perfect girlfriend right now.

Fairy Godmother rushed up to me and guided me and the other VKs to a small emergency boat.

"We were using the emergency boat to transport Harry Hook and Gil Gaston. However with the circumstances and Ben's current decree the two will be staying at the school under Magical… supervision, if you will."

She then helped Evie and I board the small boat joining two guards and two pirates.

I sat down finally noticing that my dress had changed completely in my transformation back.

It was the dress from the stained glass piece. Even my hair and jewelry was different.

"It took you long enough to notice." Evie said shaking her head with exasperation.

"Do snap out of it… I'd love to hear what all the screaming was about." Harry said with a feral grin.

I took a deep breath and set my jaw.

"Nothing of importance…I was just showing them what my magic can do."

Harry took in the information the corner of his mouth quirked up feigning interest and nodded.

"So you can reach the magic now?"

Evie being the Evil Queen's daughter had access to magic too however the pull of it wasn't as strong to her. At times she seemed frustrated to not be able to reach the magic around her.

Evie looked shocked realizing he understood how it felt to have unobtainable magic..

Of course not by his own experience but I had told him almost a year ago.

~Flashback~~~~~

Harry held me in his arms playing with my hair as he continued to leave love bites on my neck.

"It's so frustrating… I can feel the magic in me awakening. It's within me but I can't reach it… can't draw out the power besides the flash of green in my eyes."

Harry nibbled my neck groaning.

"Yes yes I know.. But love I'm trying my damndest to distract you hear. Won't you let me?"

I laughed and turned to look into his eyes.

"Okay okay!"

I grinned and climbed on top of him.

"So how were you planning to distract me? Hmm?"

"Mal?"

Evie shook my arm.

"You looked like you were miles away there las" Harry's voice made me jump.

"I was distracted. Drop it"

The words came out a bit more forceful than I meant them but I didn't dare apologize.

Even if Evie and the other VKs didn't think apologizing was weak… those on the Isle were still taught that it was.

And I knew it was drilled deep down into Harry and Gil's minds.

Despite how I felt right now I wouldn't look weak in front of the two that helped Uma...even if Harry helped me.

The Guards jerked Harry and Gil up ordering them to come along peacefully.

Gil looked back at Evie and smiled softly. "So do you really make all those dresses?"

Evie smiled softly as if embarrassed. "Yes I do, the students pay me alot for their outfits. I'll make you two a wicked outfit… that is if you stick around."

I looked at the two glaring fiercely. "This is my crews territory now. Ben may be the king, but what you two do gets thrown on us."

Gil and Harry looked at me nodding slowly before Gil spoke up.

"But how will it fall back on you?"

I clenched my fists to hold back my anger and embarrassment.

"Because the generation of Kings and Queens that locked our parents away want to do the exact same thing to us. Regardless whether we have time and time again proved that we are more valuable here than on the Isle."

I tried to take deep breaths the magic had seemed to provoke me making it harder to keep my emotions in check.

"Even if we have saved their asses." I added a moment later.

Evie touched my arm realizing I was no longer talking about Auradon as a whole but was talking about Ben.

We followed the Guards into the dorm building pausing at the elevator. "Where are they staying?" I asked. One of the guards ignored me while the other sighed softly turning to face me.

"I apologize Lady Mal but we were instructed to not tell you."

Evie grabbed my arm keeping me from getting angry.

"Mal look at your hands… they're sparking"

I looked down at my fingers noticing green sparks flying in between them.

"What the hell?"

Evie frowned at my language but knew not to correct me.

After all in front of me and the VKs, Evie had no problem with breaking the rules and social etiquette.

I then tried to calm down.

"Remember what I said you two. Don't cause trouble"

Harry smirked, "Of course my queen"

I took a deep breathe.

"I'm not your anything Harry"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes this is a very short chapter but the next ones a lemon**

Evie then pulled me away towards the dorm rooms before I could get into a fight with Harry.

"He's just so infuriating!"

I growled as we entered our shared dorm room.

"Mal! Calm down right now before you set the room on fire!"

Evie's voice was stern with a tinge of panic.

I froze and looked at my hands they were surrounded by green flames.

"I don't understand why the magic is so accessible now… and so hard to control"

The flames grew to my upper arms and I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Mal talk to me… I saw what happened. You couldn't break Ben's love spell…"

Her voice was softer than usual.

"I know Evie."

I flinched realizing I had snapped at her.

"I know." I said softer this time.

"And then Harry of all people broke the spell for you. He betrayed his own Captain."

I looked into the mirror and began to unzip my dress.

"Uma stole his father's ship perhaps this was his revenge."

Evie sighed.

"Mal! He let the guards take him!"

I turned to her and began to put on a large tshirt.

"Okay? So what! He probably didn't do it for me because he cares. He probably just wants something."

I sat down on my bed feeling the silky comforter beneath me.

"I can't let myself have hope. Not when it comes to Harry Hook"

Evie moved sitting down beside me.

"I know you're scared but Mal it's like you and Harry are drawn to one another. I think you need to talk to him…"

The evilette stood up and smiled. "And I have just the thing to help"

She moved over to the closet and opened a bag pulling out a bottle of Liquor from the Isle.

"I brought it with us for a celebration for when we got Fairy Godmother's wand, but I think it might be a nice peace offering between you and Hook."

"Wow Evie. Here I thought you were an Auradon girl now." I laughed.

"Oh laugh now but you'll be thanking me later"

She ran to the other side of the room and threw clothes at me.

"Put these on and go find Harry. Doug told me the suits of armor tell directions so they might be able to say where he is. Besides the ship from cotillion isn't back yet I'm assuming their room doesn't have a magical barrier right now."

I nodded getting dressed quickly before grabbing the bottle putting it in a bag and leaving off to find the pirate.


	12. Chapter 12

HARRY POV

"Harry? Do you think their gonna send us back to the Isle?"

I growled rolling onto my side.  
"Shutup Gil, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Gil shrugged and went quiet.

I huffed trying to get comfy on the plush bed.

Just as I began to relax a knock sounded on the door.

"Go away would ye'"

I yelled.

Green tendrils of magic began to come through the lock on the door before it opened slowly.

Me and Gil stood up quickly ready to fight the intruder.

"Relax boys it's just me."

Mal stepped into the room in a skin tight black tank top and dark purple jeans.

She turned to Gil and thought for a moment looking him over.

"I knocked out the guards outside your door they'll be asleep for 2 hours go explore I'd like to talk to Harry"

Gil turned to me unsure of whether to trust the daughter of Maleficent.

"Leave us Gil"

I assured him.

Gil left the room without another thought and Mal smirked lifting a bottle out of her bag.

"Peace offering?"

She said sticking her bottom lip out in a faux innocent pout.

I waved my arm out gesturing to the bed as I looked over at Gil's side of the room.

I couldn't keep playing this game with her, but I couldn't make myself turn her away.

She was like a drug to me. Making all the pain go away til I was left struggling to find something that could compare to the high.

But nothing ever did.

Mal slid past me and sat on the end of my bed before opening the bottle.

"If you don't join me I will drink this myself."

She smirked.

"You and I both know I'm an awful drunk"

I moved to the bed sitting as far from her as I could.  
"You wanted to talk did ye?"

She took a swig from the bottle making a face at the burn.

"Fuck it's been awhile since I've had alcohol. Nobody in Auradon makes it. Unless you count champagne which is god awful and even then only Kings and Queens have access to it."

She handed me the bottle.

I took a couple gulps enjoying the burn in my throat and the heat that settled in my stomach.

"I ran away to come back to the Isle. I was sick of pretending…"  
She looked over at me then and took the bottle back.

"Ben yelling at me about using my magic was the last straw… I left"

I stayed silent trying not to insult or interrupt her.

"He never deserved you."

Mal tensed and took another gulp from the bottle.

Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink now making her look vibrant with life.

"I'm sick of lying to everyone Harry. I cared for Ben sure but it was all based on a lie. It wasn't real…"

She then turned so her entire body faced me and I caught my eyes lingering over her pale neck and chest, trying to avoid the green orbs that always made me lose reasoning.

I took a drink then sighed.  
"Why are you telling me this?"

She flinched and I gripped the bottle harder.

"Because Harry… Every time I kissed him I thought of you and I thought the feelings would go away but they won't"

Mal moved closer to me now.

"Harry please… I know I hurt you before…"

She was inches from my face now moving the bottle out from in between us.

"Let me make it up to you. Let me prove that I still care for you. That I always have."

My gaze met hers and it suddenly became harder to breathe. Her green eyes were so close to mine and they were glowing with intent.

"I think I'm in love with you Harry."

I flipped us over pinning the tiny girls frame beneath me.

"I don't know how to love lass.. Hell I'm probably getting shipped back to the Isle."

I took a deep breath and close my eyes processing my words.

"What makes you think we could be together without breaking one another again?"

I fought back the pain growing in my chest.

"What makes you think that you can come and say some pretty words and I'd be yours again?"

The words came out in a growl.

"You left me on that Isle to rot… and then you come back like nothing happened"

Mal squirmed and I gripped her wrists harder.

"Everytime someone turned on the goddamn tv all I heard was Mal and Ben this Mal and Ben that! You left me!"

Tears were in the fairy's eyes now and I moved off her crossing the room trying to get farther away.

Trying to erase the longing in my eyes.

Mal sat up shaking and I worried I'd triggered a bad memory from the Isle but instead I realized she was laughing.

"Harry... "

She laughed louder and I growled slamming my fist against the wall.

"What is so fucking hilarious?"

She stood up and crossed the room.

"How stupid you are!"

The purple haired girl smiled softly.

"I used Ben. I used a love potion on him then lied to him after it was reversed. I thought I loved him but Harry I love you!"

She then shook her head.

"Yes the VKs and I made it sound like we left by choice but our parents forced us! Mom sent me to get Fairy Godmother's wand but I didn't want to be like her. Not after I saw how good they have it over here. Here food and shelter is a given. The only thing you have to worry about it gossip, because there aren't people awake at all hours hoping to kill or rape you."

I watched her carefully nodding to show I understood.

"Ben told me he would send others from the Isle over here. I kept reminding him and he kept putting it off.. I asked him to bring you and your little brother over, to bring Dizzy and the other young children on the Isle."

She the looked angry for a millisecond.  
"He told me it wasn't right to take them from their parents… I was so angry that the other VKs kept me in the dorms for three days so I wouldn't punch the King."

Mal then shook her head.  
"But anyways! What I'm trying to say is I didn't forget about you and I never stopped caring for you."

She then rested her hand on my chest.

"Harry please give me a chance."

I lifted her up and into the wall her legs wrapped around me and I held her there at eye level.  
"God don't you ever shut up?"

She smirked and I kissed her roughly moving her back to the bed.

"You look amazing"

I purred before laying her on the bed and straddling her thighs while kissing her again.

Mal pulled my hair gently as I bit her lower lip.

She bit back provoking a barely restrained groan from me.

"So you like to bite back do ye?"

I moved kissing her pale neck.  
She gasped and tilted her head to the side.

Without warning I bit her neck licking and sucking the mark my teeth left.

I made my way down her neck, running my teeth along the skin where her shoulder met the column of her throat.

"Harry please~" Mal moaned beneath me her hands moving frantically to pull my shirt up.

Pulling her back I grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them under me.

I chuckled and sat up watching her spread out form on the bed.

She squirmed as she watched me lift the ripped tank top I wore off.

"Like what you see?"

She bit her lip pulling her hands free to run them along the tattoo across my chest.

Her fingers traced the treasure map along my chest and then her mouth replaced her hands.

I rolled us both over, deciding to let her take her time and have her fun.

She ran her lips and tongue along the length of my chest before nipping at my waistline.

I felt her bite right over my tattoo that read "Ride with the Tide".  
I groaned knowing it was her way of claiming me as her own.

Taking back control I moved back on top of her ripping her shirt in two.

Mal gasped and began to unbutton my pants, fingers slipping with her urgency.

"Somebody's impatient" Harry growled pulling her jeans down smirking as he ran his eyes hungrily over her barely clothed body.

She pushed her purple hair out of her face as she leaned up her lips brushing against my ear..

She suddenly reached out to palm my erection, smirking when I let out a sharp breath.

"Who's eager now, _captain._ " She whispered, her hot breath on my neck.

I let out a breathy chuckle as I slammed her down pinning her arms to her sides with a grin.

"And just what do you think ye doing there little lady?"

I ran my finger over her black panties watching her sudden confidence slip.

Pushing her panties to the side I ran my knuckle across her, giving her just enough to have her shaking and moaning beneath me.

"Harry stop teasing me already dammit!"

I laughed as I slowly slipped a finger into her, working my hand faster as I pushed in another finger.

"Of course my queen" My voice dripping with sadistic humor.

She whimpered as I moved my hands away replacing my hands with my mouth.

Her panties brushed against my lips and I smirked.

"Your all wet~"

I bit down on the thin cloth waistband and pulled it down.

Mal squirmed again begging for me to touch her as I stared hungrily at her pale skin.

She was done with playing games and would have me pinned down soon if I didn't give her what she wanted.

"Just fuck me already!" Mal's voice cracked as she dug her nails in my shoulders pulling me closer.

Mal whimpered and pulled at my pants.

Her hand gripped my erection tugging softly making me growl as I dropped my head to her shoulder.

I pushed her down on the bed and held her wrists above her head as I slowly push myself into her.

Mal cried out in pleasure and pain adjusting to me.  
She definitely wasn't a virgin but it had been a while for her.

I didn't give her long to adjust and started thrusting in and out, overwhelmed by taking her again after so long.  
"God love, your so tight"

Mal blushed as she squirmed her hips rising to meet mine.

I let her wrists go moving to rest on my arms on either side of her face.  
She ran her nails down my back before pulling me down to kiss her.

It was a battle for dominance and her tongue lashed out against mine ready to take control.

I groaned as she pulled on my tongue sucking on it before she bit my lip.

I moved to her neck kissing up and down the length of her neck.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me in deeper.

"Oh Harry! Right there!"

I bit her shoulder thrusting harder into her.  
Her moans filled my ears and I could feel her getting tighter around me as she neared her release.  
I thrust into her as she came undone letting her ride out her orgasm.  
My own release crashing down on me as she bit down on my shoulder in her ecstasy.

Mal panted as I pulled out of her and moved to lay beside the girl.  
She moved kissing me her hands moving from my hips up my arms as she noticed the blood beading up where she bit me..

I tossed my head back laughing as I noticed the trail of blood now running down my arm.

"Have that much fun did ye?" I smirked as she shoved me away with a glare, her cheeks red.

Despite the playful shove her eyes were practically glowing and she didn't look away as I leaned in to kiss her.

I ran my hands through her hair amazed that she still wanted me after all this time.  
"Your amazing love" I said not truly realizing the words left my mouth.

She smiled softly relaxing against the pillows before the door flew open.

Mal tensed at the sudden intrusion and dove to cover herself with the blankets.  
Gil walked in stuffing his mouth with food before kicking the door shut.  
"Guys I found the kitchen and there's this sweet candy and…"

He froze as he saw me and Mal tangled up.

I reached over and grabbed something off the table beside the bed throwing it at Gil as the boy turned and raced out of the room.

'Get out ye' Fucker!"

Mal giggled and ran her hand across my chest.

"I guess I should get back before Evie gets worried."

The purple haired beauty stood up putting on her jeans before grabbing my shirt and putting it on with a smirk.  
I lifted her panties from the floor lifting them with a questioning look.

She smirked and turned grabbing the bottle of liquor before leaving.

"Consider it a promise that I'll be back"

I shook my head with a smile. Then grabbing my own clothes to put on before grabbing the broken clock that was now in pieces on the floor. Perhaps I shouldn't have thrown that at Gil.

Maybe I would like Auradon after all.


	13. Chapter 13

MAL POV

I crept back to my dorm room with a grin on my face.  
I had slept with Harry.

He wanted to try to make things work with me or at least he proved he was willing to try.

That's the thing about Harry Hook he never promised anything, he instead proved himself with his actions. And Harry, despite what he says, doesn't just sleep with anyone.

As I made it into the door I came face to face with a grinning Evie.

"E' I can't let those two get sent back to the Isle. I refuse to lose him again."

Evie's smile dropped and she moved us over to the bed to sit down.  
"M, your still with Ben. Does Harry know that?"

I froze and thought for a moment.

"I said things weren't working out… but E! I couldn't break Ben's love spell."

I took a deep breath and ran my hand over the bottom of the shirt.

"Your in love with Harry aren't you?"

Evie asked softly.

I nodded slowly and climbed under the sheets.  
Evie took a deep breathe and cut the lights off moving to her side of the room.  
"Goodnight Mal"

I mumbled softly.

"Night E"

~~~~~~~~~~~(The next day)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and showered getting ready to face Ben.  
Evie touched my shoulder to reassure me as I walked towards the King in the cafeteria.  
"Hey Ben?"  
He looked up unsure of how to respond.  
"Can we talk… alone?"

The king nodded and stood up from the table with Chad, Aubrey, and Jane following me to the gardens.

As we got to the gardens I turned to him raising my hand to keep him quiet.

"Look Ben. I am not the girl you want me to be, and I never will be. At Cotillion I kissed you trying to break the love spell but my kiss didn't break it."

Ben looked confused for a moment and tried to speak.  
"Ben I kissed you but it didn't break the spell because it's not true love."

Ben grabbed my hand shaking his head.

"Mal I love you. Maybe the spell was too strong maybe it was a fluke but I know what we have is true love Mal. I love you and I have since our first date."

I pulled away and shook my head.

"Ben I used you to get Fairy Godmother's wand. But when I decided I wanted to stay I used your love to keep us here. That's what I do Ben I use people I will never been person you want."

"Mal you can't do this! I love you!"

I flinched and shook my head.

"And I don't love you."

With that I turned around to leave the gardens, turning around ready to fight on instinct as I felt my arm being pulled back.

"It's because of him isn't it? The pirate?"

I was gasping for air now trying not to run away.

"Say you love him. Say you love him and I'll let you go without a fight."

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. I felt like I was drowning unable to breathe. The pain in my chest got worse. I wanted to scream to say that I did love Harry but the thought of hurting Ben only made it harder to speak. Because as much as I love Harry a part of me did love Ben.

"Mal I will fight for your love."

With that Ben crashed his lips down on mine kissing me in a way he never had before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being so slow to update but I'm still adjusting to school. Please read and review it will keep me motivated and it means a lot. XOXO**

HARRY POV

This morning I was woken up by none other than King fucking Ben himself.

After realizing I wasn't happy to be up the King left saying that Jay and Carlos would escort me and Gil to breakfast.

I got dressed and grabbed my hook, which Fairy Godmother had spelled to make sure I wouldn't hook someone. I thought it was a bit overkill but didn't complain as long as they didn't try to take it from me.

The torn leather bag in front of me was worn with time and held my few possessions.

The options of clothing I had were minimum but they were all I got.

They'd have to do for now.

A knock sounded at the door and I ignored it lost in thought as I threw the closet door shut.

My hair was still damp from the shower I took but it didn't really seem to be all that important to me.

The weather here was warm and you didn't have to worry about keeping warm like on the Isle..

Another consistent knocking sounded at the door and I growled throwing it open.

Jay stood leaning casually against the wall as Carlos stood in the doorway.

"Come on. I have direct orders from Ben to take you to breakfast and even stricter orders from Mal not to cause trouble."

Jay said before kicking off the wall and walking down the hallway.

Carlos followed behind silently his mouth set in a firm line.  
He was watching my every move probably to make sure I didn't sneak off.

We made it to the cafeteria and I was shocked to find that there was so much food.  
It was a free-for-all and I suddenly realized just how hungry I had been.  
The food smelled wonderful but I walked slowly to the bar grabbing a few things that didn't seem to strange.

A type of soup, a meat of some sort, and bread that was sweet. Jay grabbed one of the sweet roll things and told me that their called cinnamon rolls. I kept walking not showing any sign that I had heard him. Gil sat beside me and it took me a moment to realize he had piled his plate high with a little of everything there.

As we sat down I looked around at the table. We were in the far back of the cafeteria near a glass wall but not too far from the doors.

It was easily defendable and I noticed the other VKs seemed more relaxed here.

Evie sat down at the table with some fruit and greeted us.  
"This is our normal table. Ben said to keep you with us at all times."

I noticed that Carlos had left to talk to an Auradon girl bringing her over to the table.

She was shy and kept her eyes to the ground or to look at Carlos. I vaguely noticed her long brown hair and blue dress.

"Jane this is Harry Hook and Gil Gaston."  
Carlos said calmly his hand moving to brush against the girls lower back.

It was interesting to find Carlos so close to this girl, up until now I had figured he and Jay were together.

She looked up slowly and jumped at my now wide grin and I took advantage running my hook across the table making a dull dragging noise.

She began to tremble and I laughed.

The girl whimpered and took off leaving a worried Carlos behind.

"Jane wait!"

He chased after her and I let myself look bored again.  
"You shouldn't have done that, she isn't a threat and wouldn't have bothered you."

Evie said calmly not even bothering to look up at me her eyes were following a scrawny male across the room. He was heading our way.

Gil who seemed distracted by his food looked up for a moment.  
"She was really pretty"

The guy Evie had looked at before moved and sat down beside her smiling at her in greeting.  
His glasses were crooked and the curly brown hair on his head stuck up everywhere.

"I was shocked I woke in time for breakfast."

He said to Evie who shook her head smiling.

"Doug this is Harry and Gil. Guys this is my boyfriend Doug."

I smirked.  
"Not a prince I see. Oh how the Evillette has fallen."

She glared at me and slammed her hand down on the table causing a few Auradon kids to jump.

"Enough Harry!"

She then looked over at Doug embarrassed.

The boy looked pale as he tried to speak.

"I think ye scared the poor boy"

She glared and then went back to paying attention to Doug.

Without looking away from her boyfriend she addressed me.

"I'll get you something for your hangover in a second."

I continued eating ignoring her as Doug asked her multiple questions about why I would have a hangover if alcohol wasn't made in Auradon.

She shushed him and stood up gesturing the group to follow.

Evie had taken on a leadership role between the group when Mal was absent.

I followed reluctantly keeping an eye on those around us as she spoke with the King.

Suddenly she was walking out of the cafeteria telling us to keep up. I watched as we headed back to a dorm room.

The inside was shades of dark blue with random purple clothes thrown about one side of the room.

This must have been Mal and Evie's room.

"Thanks to me all of us are excused from class today. All I had to say was that if you two went to class it may end in violence, after all you need time to adjust."

She shut the curtains and turned on the lamps her boyfriend Doug looked confused.

"I'm not sure I can miss class today it could lower my grade."

Evie smiled softly and took his hand.  
"You don't have to. I know you aren't a big fan of breaking the rules."

I chuckled. "Please do leave. I'd love to get _reacquainted_ with E over here."

Doug tensed at my suggestive tone as Evie glared.  
"You and I both know there's no chance in hell I'd climb into bed with you."

I smirked and sat down on Mal's bed lounging against the headboard.

"That's not how you used to be. Or did you forget how you stayed warm?"

Doug's face paled at my statement and Evie froze, rage suddenly becoming present behind her calm demeanor.

"Y-you mean that you slept with him?" Doug asked raising a shaky hand in my direction.

Jay who had been standing near the door walked over and sat on Evie's bed. Carlos followed him and sat on a beanbag in the floor. They all seemed interested in her answer.

Evie stood beside Doug who was leaning against a desk.

"No I haven't slept with Harry… however he's caught me sneaking off Uma's territory after I has slept with one of his crew mates."

I smirked when she shifted awkwardly.

"I'm shocked you had any clothes left, from the looks of it you could have been walking back to Mal in nothing but your bare skin."

A dark blush covered Evie's face before she glanced over at Doug who was gaping like a fish.

"It's different on the Isle Doug. There, love is weakness and nobody gets married. Sex is just a physical pleasure that happens there. We aren't taught to save ourselves for marriage. I can't speak for everyone here but most of us have been having sex since we were in our early teens."

Doug nodded slowly and then looked at Jay and Carlos. "Have you?"

Jay and Carlos both nodded.

He looked over at Gil and I and we laughed.

"Of course"

He then looked at Evie and she sighed.

"It's not like it meant anything Doug. I didn't love any of them."

"Wait them? As in multiple?"

She sighed and nodded.

Doug seemed dazed.

"Okay. Thanks for being honest... I gotta get to class."

He walked out the door and Evie winced as it swung shut.

I shifted my arm and watched the door with a concealed smile before I heard Evie. Her voice was shaking in anger.

"Harry pull something like that again and I will make you regret it."

The door opened and we tensed.  
Mal walked in frowning.

"E? Why did Doug look like he was going to pass out?"

I chuckled and sat up.  
"Apparently the topic of sex around here is too much for the boy to handle."

Mal looked at me and then to Evie.

"E? You okay?"

Evie nodded.

"He would have found out eventually."

Mal then looked at me.

"And what started this conversation?"

I grinned.

"Guilty"

"You told everyone we slept together?"

She yelled her eyes flashing green.

Jay and Carlos who had been silently watching now jumped in.  
"What!?"  
Mal turned to them realizing she had jumped to conclusions.

Jay looked at her and me with anger.

"You slept with him after all the shit he pulled with Uma?"

The humor in my eyes disappeared and I stood up pointing my Hook at Jay.

"It's not yer business boy"

Mal took a deep breath.

"Jay we will talk about this later."

Jay grabbed her arm.

"Mal.."

" _Later_!" She barked.

She then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dorm room.

I watched her as she paced back and forth. I leaned against the wall waiting for her to speak.

"I broke up with Ben… He doesn't know that we've slept together only about what he saw on the Isle."

I grit my teeth waiting for her to continue.

She shouldn't be scared of his reaction. She was so much better than that, stronger than that.

"It needs to stay that way… But he's not giving up on me."

I caught her wrist and she turned to me looking up her green eyes were shining with countless emotions.

"I don't want to publicly hurt him Harry… But I want you not him."

The anger towards the King subsided as I ran my thumb across her cheek.

"And you always get what you want."

She leaned into my hand as I crashed my lips down upon hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile. Hope you enjoy please Read and Review!**

BEN POV

"Ben somethings wrong with Mal.. normally I wouldn't care but I heard her crying and there was blood running down her legs and arms…. And I.. I think she's hurt"

Audrey ranted as she pushed her way into my office.

Her breath was coming in short bursts and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Audrey sit down and please calm down… Where is Mal?"

She gasped for air and gripped my hands.

"The girls bathroom… second floor dormitory."

I thanked her and raced out the door, heading to the dormitory.

I followed the hallway into the girls bathroom.

It looked empty all accept for Mal who was sitting in the floor of the shower stalls.

Her shirt and jeans were soaked and cold water was pouring over her head.

I noticed the red tint to the draining water and cautiously walked over.

"Mal, are you hurt?"

She didn't even flinch as I spoke, she acted as if she couldn't hear me.

I turned the water to hot and sat down on the floor beside her.

The water quickly drenched my clothes but I barely noticed.

Her wrists were resting on her legs and I noticed the red cuts running up, down, and across them, small red burns also marred her arms.

"Did you do this?"

My voice was steadier than I expected.

I took her wrist in my hands and notice a glimmer of silver in between her fingers.

"Mal give it to me!"

She didn't look at me but instead let the razorblade cling to the tiled floor.

"Why would you do this to yourself Mal? Why?"

Her silence only made me worry more and I found myself pulling off my shirt and using strips of it to bandage the cuts.

"Why won't you answer me Mal?"

My voice came out harsher than intended and she flinched.

Tears were running down her cheeks but I could barely tell tears and water apart.

She seemed to collect herself and I noticed immediately as her body pulled away from mine.

"Go away Ben."

Her voice was cold but it lacked it's usual steadiness.

"No" I said simply.

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm going back to my dorm."

I stood up and reached for her arm but she was already running out of the bathroom.

Even if I followed her I'm sure the other VK's would keep her hidden from me.

HARRY POV

Mal fled the dorm room. Every instinct told me to follow her but I was frozen.

I watched Evie hold Jay in place with a glare.  
" _Nobody_ goes after her."

Her voice was stern but worried.

"So your telling me that your just gonna let her go off and do god knows what to herself?"

My voice was icey, barely above a whisper.  
Evie turned to look at me with pity and I snapped.

"Your just going to let one of your crew go off and lose their shit while you sit there!?"

Evie stepped closer to me, her lip trembled slightly but she gave no other sign of fear.

'You listen here Hook. One of us going after her will make it worse. The only one she would want to see right now is you, and I doubt that what you have to say would help her."

My jaw ached as I grit my teeth. I focused on keeping my arms at my sides not wanting to lash out.

"She isn't weak Hook, you don't understand just how ruthless Maleficent was… how much it affected Mal. It's hard for me to stand by but it's for the best… because I know Mal's not weak"

I turned on my heel and opened the door, pausing only to reply to the Evil Queen.

"No, your the one that's weak."

I thought of where Mal could have gone and checked Jay and Carlos's dorm. She wasn't there.

I then checked out a window looking to see if she had went outside.

"Mal wait!"

Purple hair crossed my line of vision with haste and Ben followed after.

Both of them were drenched and the Kings shirt was ripped.

Not wanting to let her run away again I shot my arm out and caught her arm just as she was about to dodge away.

"Mal stop running… We need to talk, and you need to get out of those clothes."

Ben caught up and eye me wearily about to object.  
"I can handle this Harry."

I looked up at him then back at Mal.  
"Come on little dragon, what would the others say if they found you having a wet t-shirt contest with your ex-boyfriend."

The emphasis on "ex" only made Ben step closer.

I held my hooked hand up and put it over Mal's shoulder the end of it in the King's direction.

I leaned my head against hers not caring whether Ben knew or not and whispered the one thing that would help ease her fear..  
"I don't think your weak love."

Her green eyes lifted to look into mine and then she looked over at Ben.

"Yeh… I need clothes."

Ben's face fell, he was expecting her to choose him. The disappointment and hurt was written all over his face and I smirked.

"Thanks for finding her."

I said mockingly before moving to lead Mal back to the dorms.

"Mal you can't seriously want to go be alone with that guy. He's… he's.."

Mal turned to him and said the word she knew he was trying not to say.

"What? Evil? A villain?"

Her voice didn't hold it's usual edge, it sounded strained, tired.

I could tell she was tired and my arm around her tightened.

"Come on Mal. You'll get sick if you stay in these wet clothes."

Ben grabbed Mal's arm trying to pull her away from me and all reasoning I had not to kill this guy was lost.

"Let her go."

I said turning to face him just as Mal pulled herself away.

"I won't let you go off with the likes of him Mal. There is no way he could possibly even make you feel better!"

Mal looked away, if she hadn't been so close to me I wouldn't have noticed her flinch.

"It's not yer decision _mate_. She isn't yours and she obviously doesn't want to go with you."

Mal leaned in closer to me and I smiled.

"I suggest ye' leave her alone before you have to deal with me"

I took Mal's hand and led her down the hall.  
"Carlos and Jay are probably still with Evie in your room so let's go to mine. Ben reduced the guards now that there is a spell on the door. Apparently it keeps us from leaving in the night."

Mal snorted.

"Yet you can still walk off during the day and they would never know."

I grinned.

"That was my thoughts exactly. They didn't think it through."

Mal gripped arm tighter and stepped into the room.

I pulled out a t-shirt that I still had and dug through the bag for some sweatpants.

"Put these on their dry."

She picked up the clothes hesitantly her usual confidence gone.  
"It's not like I haven't seen ye naked before, you may feel better once yer dry"

Mal looked at the clothes a final time before changing.  
I went into the bathroom attached to my room.

Ben had made sure to give us a dorm far from the other students, hence the private bathroom.

I grabbed a towel and brought it out to Mal.

"To dry your hair."

I noticed the blood that stained strips of Ben's t-shirt that were still tied to her wrists.

"Mal, let me see, they need to be cleaned."

She brought her arms down firmly trying to keep me from seeing them.

"I won't think any different of you. I just need to make sure they don't get infected."

Mal frowned not wanting to budge but I had already grabbed her arm and took of the t-shirt.

The purple haired girl didn't fight it as I calmly looked at her arm and then began blotting her arm with the towel.

"Come into the bathroom."

She followed and I began to clean and wrap her arms.

I noticed that the bathroom was stocked and I found a type of lotion that would hopefully keep it from scarring.

After her wrists were wrapped I leaned down and kissed her.

"I know I've never been the… most understanding, but I'd never shun you for this. You aren't weak, I've seen weak and it's not you."

Mal looked up at me and frowned.  
"I didn't even realize I was self-harming back on the Isle. Back when Maleficent still punished me for every little thing. It was like I could hear her telling me that I had failed her. It was like I was punishing myself hoping she wouldn't… I was only 7... " She was breathing heavier now but I knew better than to discourage her from speaking.

"But then the pain took away what I felt… It made things feel manageable. It kept me from crying because _Villains_ don't cry." The way she said villains took on a different tone and I wondered if it was the same one Maleficent always used.

Moments passes and I realized she was done speaking. "Mal I don't think your weak, and I understand your reasoning, but this isn't the Isle. It's different here, and from what Jay said the punishments don't even seem that bad."

Mal pushed herself against me snuggling up to my chest as I tried to comfort her with random observations I had made of Auradon. Some she would correct and some even made her laugh.

Slowly the tension in her body disappeared and she was falling asleep in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanted to note that** ** _Hooks and Horns_** **by Popsie and** ** _It's Only True in the Stories_** **by RvnsDsks inspired me greatly to write this fanfic. Thanks so much for all the love and support I'm sorry I have been posting so slow lately. R &R please!**

BEN POV

After Mal left with Harry I stood in the hall for what felt like hours as I tried not to run after her.

Mal had chosen to leave with Harry. The guy that had held him hostage, the guy that he had caught pinning her to the wall in a very passionate embrace.

I clenched my fists and walked back to my room. Maybe I could get a few hours of sleep. I checked my watch and it was nearing 2 am. On the way to my room I knocked on Mal's dorm.  
Jay opened the door and frowned.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mal is with Harry."

I then turned and left without another word. Even if it wasn't the proper thing to do I couldn't find the will to care.

Harry was trying to take Mal from me and I couldn't let him.

I would fight for her even if I had to send him back to the Isle myself.

The following morning was full of countless meetings and boring calls with other kingdoms.

At 8am I was reminded by Lumiere to check on the newest VK's and to make sure they went to class today.

I didn't want to have to deal with Harry today but I knew he would at least tell me what happened with Mal, whether I wanted to know or not.

Since they were technically here under arrest I didn't bother to knock on the door and instead let myself in.

The pirate was sitting up with his head against the wall but from the looks of it he was asleep.

His face was relaxed and I noticed faint scars across his face as I got closer.

The pirate was shirtless and I frowned at all the tattoos covering his body.

I never really understood the need to mark your body with things that could be painted, but Mal told me it was an Isle thing.

Though what caught my attention was the purple hair that fanned out across him.

Mal was asleep curled up in the pirates arms wearing what appeared to be the pirates t-shirt.

I could have sworn my heart stopped when I saw her so relaxed in his bed.

She was snoring softly and I couldn't help but feel a flicker of amusement.

However it didn't last as I began to notice the bitemarks across her neck and the matching ones on the pirate.

I stepped forward without thinking and grabbed her arm to pull her towards me, however the sudden contact woke her and I found myself pinned to the floor with her eyes glowing green.

Her rosy lips were pulled back in a snarl and I could have sworn she was growling.

I was struck speechless and only managed to blink up at her my mouth gaping like a fish.

Slowly her breathing steadied and she moved her hand that was around my neck.

"Ben?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry I startled you but can you let me up?"

The fairy nodded and jumped up only to turn to a very pissed off pirate.

"I thought I told you I would wake up if you knocked?"  
Harry growled and touched Mal's arm gently.

I frowned and adjusted my clothes before replying.  
"Yes, but you do realize you are still in Auradon as a criminal. You escaped the Isle, you didn't leave because of my decree."

Harry scowled and was about to respond before Mal spoke up.

"Thank you Ben, I apologize for breaking the no sharing dorm room rules but Harry is just as part of my crew as Jay and Carlos. I hope you'll make an exception?"

She must have known that particular comparison struck a nerve because she began to mess with the hem of the pirates t-shirt that hung to her thighs.

I sighed and nodded before turning and walking to the door.  
"Ten minutes til breakfast. Where is Gil?"

Harry shrugged.  
"Probably with Jay and Carlos."

Without replying I walked out the door shutting it a little harder than necessary.

MAL POV

I took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

"Don't worry I'll deal with this just please don't try to cause trouble today… I need you to get through classes quietly.."

Harry scowled and rubbed his eyes.  
"I wanna hook em" his voice was thick with sleep and the normally frightening threat just made me smile.

"I know but I can't risk getting sent back to the Isle right now, the rest of my crew belongs here and I can't ruin this for them."

I leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft against mine and I leaned into him with a sigh.

Harry grabbed my waist and chuckled sucking on my bottom lip making me gasp.

Finally he released me once my bottom lip was swollen and a vibrant red.

I pulled away reluctantly and stood up.  
"Might wanna put some pants on love. Or do you want to give those Auradon kids a show?"

He laughed and ducked as I threw a pillow at him.

"Only teas'n."

I rolled my eyes and turned to put on my jeans from yesterday and turned back to Harry.

"Remember no misbehaving."

He smirked, "what ye' gonna do, punish me?"

I smirked and opened the door.

"In your dreams Hook"  
His laughter calmed me and I found myself hurrying to get to my dorm.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry I've been struggling with writers block and so so busy, please enjoy.

MAL POV

I walked into breakfast freshly showered and dressed in a purple velvet dress and a black leather jacket.  
Evie had picked out my outfit, it covered my thighs and arms to avoid anyone seeing the cuts and bandages.

I recognized the guys instantly and went towards our usual table shocked to see Harry hadn't scared off Jane, who was leaning into Carlos' chest. She appeared relaxed but under close inspection I noticed she was looking around a lot, probably making sure her mother wasn't around to see her.

I sat down beside Harry and looked around for Doug.

"Where's Doug, E?"

The blunette frowned and looked across the cafeteria.  
He was sitting with Audrey, Ben, and a few other Auradon kids.

Jay clenched his fists but Evie shook her head signaling him to calm down.  
"If he can't handle that we are from the Isle then so be it."

She sat up straighter and looked over there putting a mask of indifference on her face.

It would have been convincing if it wasn't for her untouched plate of food that Carlos kept glancing at with hidden worry.

"Maybe he just needs time to process" said Jane, her cheeks staining red. I mean Carlos told me why he's acting this way and I guess he's just confused. True love… and well that, they are taught hand in hand here."

"You mean sex?" I asked calmly.

She looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

Evie looked at her with a soft smile.

"I guess I understand why it was such a big deal but I don't understand why he would react that way when he knows I lov…. That I care for him."

Jane tucked her hair out of her eyes and nodded.  
"I know he's in the wrong but it might not hurt to tell him that… that you care."

She chose her words carefully knowing how the word "love" made us uncomfortable.

Harry who had been sitting quietly beside me inched his hand closer to my thigh and ran his thumb over my knee under the table. I took a sip of my orange juice and lowered my hand to lay over his.

It was a possessive gesture on the Isle and it caused me to fight a blush.

There really was an _us_ this time.

I didn't have to worry about all the complications of a relationship on the Isle nor did I have to worry about a territory fight over something so simple as talking to one another.

Carlos drew my attention by clearing his throat.  
"Mal, it's almost time to go to our first class. Might want to go now to avoid the crowd"

I nodded and stood to throw away my food. Carlos had aged quite a bit physically since we arrived here. He was slightly taller, and his shoulders were getting broader as more muscle began to develop.  
Jay too had gotten stronger and they had a healthy plumpness to there cheeks that had never been there before.

I shook away the thoughts and waited for everyone to finish throwing away their food.

In moments we were walking through the cafeteria. I could feel Ben's eyes on me but I ignored them and kept my head high.  
"This class was specially designed for us. How not be evil and all that. It's mostly just Fairy Godmother explaining the Auradon culture to us at this point."

Harry showed no signs that he had heard me other than a slight tilt of the lips.  
As we reached the wooden doors Gil and Harry were tense and prepared for anything, much like we had been when we first arrived in Auradon.

I took Hook's hand and squeezed it flashing him a concealed smile before I walked ahead my shoulders back. Fairy Godmother was already in the room her small frame was sitting at a large oak desk and she was frowning at a stack of papers in her hands.

"Good Morning Fairy Godmother. We came early so Harry and Gil would feel more comfortable rather than have to get through the crowded hallways. I'm sure you understand."

I leaned against the edge of one of the desks and looked down at the dark purple velvet gathered across my legs.

"Of course I understand. Why don't you guys sit down, King Ben ordered the newcomers to have a medical exam like you four had when you arrived. Is that okay?"

I frowned remembering the tingly warmth the Godmother's magic left as she used said magic to check for injuries and to heal what she could. But it couldn't rid you of the scars, physically sure, but not mentally.

Evie had let her scars be removed by magic, but I clung to mine. I couldn't let myself forget every mistake I made, because it broke me and reshaped me over and over again. I refused to forget the pain of the Isle or the triumph surviving each wound gave you. I refused to forget the look of fear in peoples eyes as they saw your scars and realize you have been through hell. That you conquered Hell.

Hook tensed at Fairy Godmother's suggestion and Gil looked at Harry waiting for orders.

"Perhaps it would be best if someone they are comfortable with is there when you do it?"

Fairy Godmother nodded before her face turned red.  
"You don't mean you do you?"

I snorted softly. "Of course"

"But your a lady, surely there's someone else who they would be comfortable with?"

My smile faded as quickly as it appeared and I could feel the burning rage set in.  
"If they are comfortable with Jay or Carlos than be my guest, but considering they have been threatening another on the Isle for years I doubt they would be comfortable with that decision."

Fairy Godmother looked at the two boys expectantly but Harry and Gil both snarled at the idea.

"No fucking way" Hook said just loud enough for her to hear.

The Fairy hmphed before turning and opening a door to her office.  
"Fine then. Harry your first."

The pirate and I both stood and walked towards her office.

Once we were inside and the curtains were closed she began to smile again.

"Okay , I'm just going to run my magic across you to check for any injuries that I can heal. I can also get rid of scars if you wish."

She then smiled softly and a blue light began to emanate from her as I stood in the corner watching. The magic swirled around him before remaining hovering above specific areas.

The blue light faded in intensity in some spots but remained vibrant in others.  
"You have multiple scars, a few bones that set funny, but other than that just a few bruises. However my magic can get confused between past injuries and tattoos if you have any, do you?"

Harry nodded and the Fairy's face turned a darker red.

"Then I'm afraid I have to actually examine where your tattoos are without using magic, meaning I'd have to see under your clothes."

The pirate glared at the wall and pulled off his jacket and shirt revealing the various tattoos down his arm and chest.

I sighed remembering how angry I had become when she asked me to pull my shirt up. "I think it's the ink dizzy makes specifically. I'm sure if Auradon had body art it wouldn't be such a… unique mixture."

The pirate smirked for a moment. "Little one gave me trouble at every turn"

I shook my head with pride. "E taught her well"

I then looked at the Fairy and gestured to the ink. "Ink on the isle, specifically ink made from Dizzy is special… I won't tell what it's made of I'll take the secret to my grave, but know that only dark fae magic will be able to break the barrier the ink made."

Fairy Godmother frowned " you mean your mother's magic?"

I shrugged.

"In theory, yes."

I eyed his body from the corner of the room as Fairy Godmother went back to examining him for injuries.

Other than a few bite marks caused by me, the more serious injuries were scars now.

He rolled his arms, the muscles flexing under the skin, silvery scars mapped his body while black lines covered his arms and torso in intricate tattoo designs.

I caught myself staring and had to fight back a blush.

Fairy Godmother was frowning as she looked him over. "Would you like me to remove any scars?" Hook looked at her for a second before shaking his head.

"No, can you remove tattoos?"

His voice came out rougher than it should have but the pirate showed no sign of remorse.

"I may be able to but it may take a day or two to disappear fully considering I can't touch the ink directly with my magic. May I ask why?"

He pointed to the tattoo that was peeking up from his waistband, the beginning of "ride with the tide" was printed there.

"I'm not in Uma's crew anymore."

Fairy godmother seemed disappointed by his guarded response but the blue magic moved out and covered the tattoo making it fade significantly.  
"I'm shocked your in as good a condition as the others when they arrived, maybe even a bit better."

Harry stiffened and pulled his shirt on before grabbing his leather jacket.

"That's because we ruled while they were here, less competition, and unlike them we rid ourselves of the burdens we call parents."

The Fairy looked ill at his words and I grabbed Harry's arm, annoyed at how easily he told her something that could get him sent away for good.

"Go back to the class, I'll stay in here with Gil too."

He gave me a guarded look worried about his crew.

I squeezed his arm and let my eyes turn green knowing he wouldn't make a scene when I was giving him an order. I was frustrated but I respected the amount of concern he showed for Gil.

Moments later Gil walked in looking around discreetly before I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Gil, stand still and her magic will check you for injuries. Then show her the parts of your skin covered in tattoos, her magic can't get through Dizzy's ink."

He nodded and followed orders without question looking at Fairy Godmother with barely concealed awe and childish wonder.

It made sense that he would be in awe around magic considering the only magic left on the isle was what little bit ran through our veins.

Fairy Godmother frowned and looked at his shoulder. "Hold still this may feel a bit warm and tingly, I'm going to fix a wound in your shoulder."  
He stood still his eyes meeting mine as the magic ran through him.

In moments Fairy Godmother had pulled away and rubbed her face.  
"Okay I'm done."

I nodded and looked at Gil.  
"Go back to class I want to have a little chat okay?"

Gil nodded and walked out of the office.

As the door shut I sighed and rested against the wall.

"Okay first off, I'm sick of forcing myself to be the perfect Auradon kid, because I'm not. I can be good without losing the Isle in me. They are still part of my crew and I will do anything to protect or help them, so please don't question my authority over them when I doubt Hook and Gil will listen to a word you say. On the Isle it's insulting to show pity. Please just remember what I was like when I first arrived and multiply that by ten and you'll understand how pirate crews work."

Fairy Godmother opened her mouth once or twice before she settled on what she was trying to say.

"Mal, would you consider teaching me about the ways of the Isle. If more come to Auradon I'd like to be able to interact without messing up their progress"

I smiled and stood up straight again.  
"Of course"


	18. Chapter 18

I sat down in the wooden chair and sighed before a glare from

Evie reminded me sit up straight to be "ladylike". What bullshit.

Fairy Godmother started her lesson for the day and I found myself zoning of the Isle and my mother came to mind.

She was determined to teach me magic regardless of the fact there was no magic on the Isle.

Of course Maleficent knew that and used every small failure as an excuse to punish me.

The punishments were so bad I considered on more than one occasion killing her. But I was determined and found weak points in the curse that blanketed the Isle.

Magic resided in our blood and while we couldn't access the magic directly on the Isle we were able to use a drop or two to some extent..

"Mal… would you care to join us?"  
Fairy Godmother's voice snapped me out of the haze and it took everything in me to keep from jumping. My mother's piercing green eyes coming to mind.

Quickly noting my surroundings I let my face slip into a bored mask and sighed.

"Yes?"

The Fairy crossed her arms and opened her mouth, but the bell rang and drowned out her words.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up leaving the classroom without a second glance.

"Mal wait up!"

Evie scrambled to collect her things and follow me the others not far behind.

I walked to the end of the hall then waited for them to catch up.

"I just can't focus today, I need a drink. I need to get out of here."

The air around me felt thick and I struggled to breathe.

"E I need out of here."

Evie nodded and whispered something to the group before leading them down a corridor and into the woods. I followed behind knowing this path led to a small beach just off campus.

The more distance I put between me and the school the easier it was to breathe.

"Not to uh disturb the quiet or anything but Mal you looked like you were about to scream at Fairy Godmother."

I huffed and kept walking, "Can it Carlos I need to think"

He shut up immediately and I almost apologized but we were at the beach and the weight off my shoulders was gone.

Harry POV

The beach was small but beautiful and it made perfect sense for Mal to have made it her place to escape.

I layed back against a fallen tree and watched as Mal took gulp after gulp of the bottle of booze they hid here.

She smiled and walked over to me with a sway in her hips.

"Hey pirate"

A giggle left her lips and she sat down half in my lap half on the sand her head resting on my shoulder.

"Whadya want?"

Mal smiled wickedly.

"To forget the rules for awhile"

Her cheeks were flushed and I could tell she was trying to forget whatever had her zoned out earlier.

"Come on Mal we don't wanna see ya get it on!"

Jay shouted flinging some sand in her direction.

Carlos shook his head and the others bean to sit around as well.

Evie was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You know Mal, as long as you don't do anything stupid you don't have to please the whole kingdom, your no longer quote unquote "Ben's future queen" so they can't stop you from being yourself. Your the Queen of the Isle and you can demand that the people there get taken care of."

Evie began to chew on her lip as she thought things out.  
"I mean by law even prisoners have to be protected, and starving children to death isn't protecting them. We aren't guilty for our parents crimes and I think you could make them see that."

Mal shifted to look at her friend.  
"Yes I was ruthless on the Isle, out of necessity, I don't crave power E, you guys fit in so well here it's me who needs to find my place."

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Your place is here Mal, giving these idiots hell."

She looked down and let her hair cover her face.

Evie smirked.  
"Mal just because we are in Auradon doesn't mean we can't have fun. Hell we've already began to corrupted poor Jane. Let's just be kids for once, aren't you jealous how carefree they are? They don't know what danger is because it doesn't' happen here!"

Mal stiffened a bit and began to chew on her lip in thought.

"Well yeah I guess you're right, it'd be nice to just relax"

BEN POV

I looked around the crowded hallway as Mal's purple haired form raced out the door the other VK's quick behind.

A feeling of worry and dread filled him and he found his body following them on its own accord.

He knew he shouldn't that it was probably private but the thought of her cuddled up next to that pirate made him sick.

He had to be there for her.

Remind her why they were meant for each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so im switching the pov of the story cuz ive written myself into a corner.**

Mal POV

The Vk's and I laid about on the beach and joked around, it was nice, I had needed this. The relaxation that came with just sitting around. That was the one thing I liked about Auradon you didn't have to constantly worry about trying to survive. Maybe it was how relaxed I was as Harry ran his fingers up and down my spine, or the liquor but I didn't sense someone coming towards us.  
None of us did, until the person had come into the clearing.

Ben stood on the beach looking angry as he stalked towards me. I stiffened and sat up, fight or flight kicking in. I had only seen him this determined before, right before I left for the Isle. His body was shaking with rage and his eyes were darker than normal, I couldn't help but wonder if the beast curse affected him as well. Harry grabbed his hook out of the sand and we both stood up.

"What do you want Ben? Come to take us back?"

He stopped less than a foot from me.  
"Mal, I'd like to talk to you, your choice here in front of everyone or in private."  
I stood taller and glared at him.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them."

Ben laughed bitterly, "I figured you would say that"

I watched him as he composed himself.

"Mal, I know I.. I fucked things up before. I made you feel like you had to be something you weren't and I'm sorry I never understood the danger of the Isle. How much it hurt you guys."

He stood up taller and his voice took on a more authoritative tone. "As King of Auradon I'd like to work with you to fix conditions on the Isle. Since you seem to be the most… in control there I would like your help."

Ben's gaze drifted away, "I still love you Mal, and I understand if you don't forgive me, but I meant what I said, I will prove how much you mean to me and I will get you back"  
He spoke with the intensity he did before he kissed me a day or two ago and I found myself struggling for words.

Before I could think of something to say, Harry had wrapped a possessive arm around me and Evie was intervening.  
"Ben I think it's best you go for now… Mal will talk to you later, I'll make sure of it. Thank you for this chance for diplomacy between the Isle and Auradon. Now please leave before this becomes violent"

Ben looked at her briefly then smiled at Mal. "See you around Mal"

Then the king turned and left leaving me speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

Mal POV

The following week I found myself approaching Ben's office.  
So much had changed in such a short amount of time I found myself hesitating to knock.

I took a deep breathe and reminded myself this was nothing compared to the Isle before knocking on the door.

Ben opened the door and invited me in.

His hair was astray and he was currently buttoning up his long sleeve shirt.

"Sorry, I overslept."

His voice was gruff and sleep ridden.

The words seemed to stick in my throat but my hesitation didn't last long enough for him to notice.

"You wanted to meet about the Isle?"

He nodded and poured to mugs of black coffee.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit out of it today Mal. One of the neighboring Kingdoms is threatening to blockade all trade if I attempt to make peace with the Isle."

I downed the coffee and laughed looking him in the eyes.

"Need something stronger than coffee? Or are you against that now that your king?"

Ben plopped down in his chair.

"At this rate making it through this day with my sanity is all I can hope for."

"Well? What are you going to do? The Isle is in desperate need for food and clean water, and shelter that isn't falling apart. You attempt diplomacy with me and another country announces an act of War."

I pushed his mug of coffee towards him.

"The kingdoms have been at peace for over 30 years, do you even have an army? Any form of defense?"

Ben chewed on his lip and though for a moment it was sexy and I found myself getting lost in thought.

Fucking hell Mal snap out of it! Now is not the time to be thinking about him like that, besides you broke up with him!

Moments passed before I could process what Ben was saying.  
"Mal? Are you okay?"

His eyes were boring into mine and I blinked before nodding.  
"I- yes yeah I'm good. I've just been lost in thought."  
He stood up and moved over to kneel in front of me.

"Mal your eyes are glowing, is everything okay?"

I took a deep breathe and blinked a few times.  
He reached over and ran his hand across my cheek.  
"Mal talk to me."

I got lost in the familiarity of his touch and sighed.

"My magic has been acting up lately. Ever since I got back into Auradon."

Ben held my hand with the one that wasn't on my face.

"Is there anyway Fairy Godmother could help, she's part fae isn't she?"

I shook my head and sighed.  
"Yes but she's not a dark fae, it's different. The basics of the magic are the same but dark magic is wild, harder to control than her magic. It's like lighting a match compared to lighting the fuse to a bomb."

He nodded and seemed to zone out in thought.  
"I can call the museum and have them release all dark fairy grimoires. Maybe something in there could help."

His offered shocked me.  
"You'd do that?"

Ben sighed.  
"I fucked up before but yes Mal I'd do anything for you. I won't tell Fairy Godmother about this."

All I could do was nod.

"I'll make a list of the resources and plans I could put in place to help out the we could talk about the probability of whether it would help or not."

I nodded and went to stand.  
"Oh and Mal? It's nice to be able to talk to you again and I truly am sorry for before, even if that doesn't change anything."

I walked out of the office with a nod still reeling from all he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Ben POV

The conference between Auradon and the Kingdom of Corona left me drained.  
Any decisions that could affect another Kingdom has to be discussed and approved by them.

However as the Isle was located within Auradon's territory I had some wiggle room to do as I saw best.

Mal and I had agreed to meet when I was done and discuss our next course of action.

The last time she had sat in my office was still running through my head and I found myself wishing I had taken up her offer for alcohol.

Despite production of alcohol being illegal in Auradon yet it never stopped some of the wealthier families from having it in large quantities. I tried to think back to before everything went wrong and couldn't help but blame it on myself. I was overly jealous, and neglectful. Maybe if I would have stopped to actually look at her I would have realized she wasn't smiling anymore.

I couldn't help but blame myself for it. I lost control and blew up on her for every little thing that set me off.  
It took her leaving and sleeping with that pirate to make me realize it, and I was terrified it was too late to fix things.

Lately I had been staying inside my office, the dorm rooms were across the campus and I was too exhausted to go there and back.

Grabbing a new button up I began to unbutton the one I was already wearing when the door opened.

I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mal, just a sec, the meeting lasted forever."  
Her eyes trailed down my chest before she swallowed and spoke.

"Sure no problem."  
Had she been anyone else she would have been blushing but this was Mal.

The girl could kill a guy and make it look like an accident without flinching.

Something I was realizing I just now had begun to understand.

With a boost of confidence I stepped closer to her.  
"Mal? Your eyes are flashing again"

She blinked once or twice before stepping closer to me.

"This is probably going to bite me in the ass… Fuck it."

She crossed the rest of the distance and gripped my hair pulling my face down to hers.

Her lips were just as soft as I remembered and I gave myself over to the sensation.

This girl was mine and I'd be insane if I let her go again.

I gripped her hair and pushed her back until she was against my desk.

Mal's chest was rising and falling as she tried to catch her breathe.

Her eyes met mine and I began to lose myself in them as my hand gripped her thigh.

"Mal I want you"  
I breathed pressing my body against her.

She pushed against me and jumped up to sit on the desk before grabbing me and pulling me closer.

Her glowing green eyes met mine and she smirked.

"Then prove it."

Mal POV

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him flush against me.

"Prove it princeling"  
He grinned and nipped at my bottom lip.

"It's King now."

He emphasized his words by rolling his hips against me.

I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"Take my shirt off Ben."

He ran his hands down my sides, fingers brushing against my chest before reaching under the seam of my shirt.

With a flick of my finger the lock on the door clicked shut.

He raised my shirt up inch by inch his knuckles grazing my skin.

Just the simple touch gave me chills and I ground my core against him.

Ben reached behind me and pushed all the paperwork to the floor as my shirt went over my head.

"Your beautiful Mal"  
He dipped his head down and placed open mouth kisses down my chest.

I tugged on his shirt unbuttoning it with one hand while I tugged at his hair with the other.

His mouth nipped at my breast before scraping his teeth across the seam of my bra.

"Lay back for me Mal."  
She laid back on the desk her hand leaving my hair long enough to unhook her bra before she pulled my lips down to meet hers.

I chuckled and kissed her tugging off my shirt.

Mal took a shaky breath and leaned back.

I leaned down running my tongue along her skin before I captured one of her nipples in between my lips.

Her gasps encouraged me as I licked, sucked, and kissed down her body stopping just at her waist.

"I want to taste you Mal"

She lowered her hands down to undo her belt, her fingertips sparked green magic drawing my attention.

"Your sparking Mal?"

She looked at me before following my line of sight.

"It's okay I won't hurt you Ben, I think it's harmless."

I smiled and kissed her hand, excruciating pain radiated throughout my body and i tried to push her away but found I couldn't move.  
Panic overcame her face as darkness took over and I fell.

"Ben!"

Her voice was the last thing I heard before everything went still.


	22. Chapter 22

Mal POV

Ben slumped on top of me his nose dripping blood as I tried to wiggle out from under him.

"Ben!"

I shook him but there was no response he was unconscious..

"Oh my God Ben Im so sorry"

I jumped up and tugged my clothes on before running.

"I'm going to find Fairy Godmother"

I raced down the corridor in a rush.

"Fairy Godmother! Fairy Godmother!"

I took the steps three at the time before getting annoyed and jumping over the railing.

The doors flew open to Fairy Godmothers office.

"There she is seize her!"

The suits of armor shouted.

Fairy Godmother looked at Mal sadly.

"Oh Mal, sweet girl, what have you done."

I dodged the first guard to my right before kicking the one on the left back.

"I lost control of my magic, Ben's hurt!"

Two guards grabbed me and I struggled to get out of their metal grip.

Fairy Godmother looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Everyone thinks you made an attempt on his life, there are orders for your arrest.. I'm sorry Mal, this is all I can do for you."

She raised her hands just as tears filled her eyes.  
"Bippity Boppity Boo"

The guards were thrown backwards off of me and I turned and ran.

"Thank you"

I called over my shoulder.

It only took a few turns before I was in front of Harry's dorm.  
"Harry we have to go! They think I tried to kill Ben…. Gil tell the others I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll try to find a way to clear my name!"

Harry jumped up and grabbed his hook.

"Bit of a trouble maker aren't ya?"


End file.
